


Little Red

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve gotta be kidding me." <br/>“Nope,” Stiles grins, tossing the costume on the bed. “If I’m going as Little Red Riding Hood, I think you can go as the wolf.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Stiles convinces Scott to wear matching costumes. Thing is, Stiles can wheedle his way out of anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

"You’ve gotta be kidding me." 

“Nope,” Stiles grins, tossing the costume on the bed. “If I’m going as Little Red Riding Hood, I think you can go as the wolf.”

 “That’s not even close to being the same thing. Me going as a wolf is demeaning,” Scott argues, picking up a furry wolf hand and dropping it back on the bed in distaste.  

“It’s not demeaning, Scott. It’s cute. This is a costume party, I already bought the costumes, and you know Lydia’s gonna be pissed as hell if you’re not wearing one.”  

Scott looks around his room, dismayed, searching for anything else that can be used as a substitute. There’s nothing good enough to satisfy Lydia, and he has to admit he doesn’t want to face her wrath.  After a moment, he says, “You’re really going as Red Riding Hood?”

 “I mean I was going to. But I guess you don’t wanna see that, huh?” He sighs dramatically. “I suppose we can change our costumes, if it bugs you that much. Besides, I mean, there’s barely anything to my costume, I wouldn’t wanna distract the other partygoers…”

 That’s enough to catch Scott’s attention. “Are you- are you serious?”

 “Mmmmmm. But I mean, if you don’t wanna, I’m sure we could find something else to wear…” 

“I hate you. You know that? I really freaking hate you.” 

“Ah, but I love you, Scotty! See you in a couple hours,” and with that he’s out the door and down the stairs, before Scott can even consider changing his mind.

  _I’m gonna regret this,_ Scott thinks to himself. He just doesn’t realize how much yet.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Scott’s standing in front of Lydia’s house, waiting for her to answer the bell.

It’s actually Allison who gets the door, and a hand immediately flies to her mouth.  “A wolf? Really?” she asks, doing a poor job of stifling her laughter.  

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it when you see Stiles.” 

A confused look flashes in her eyes, but it’s gone within a second. “Yeah I’m- I’m sure it will.”

 Before Scott can question it, Lydia appears next to her.

 “Hey Allison,” she says, standing on her toes to peck her girlfriend’s cheek. They’re cute together, both dressed as bunnies, with whiskers on their faces Scott’s sure they’d painted on each other. He’s happy for them; if Allison was going to end up with anyone, Lydia was the right choice. Funny, how Stiles’ crush and his ex girlfriend had ended up together, and he and Stiles with each other. But as Stiles says, “that’s just life, Scotty,” and none of them could really be happier.

“That’s a- nice costume, Scott,” Lydia says, turning her attention to him.  And sheesh, he thinks she of all people should be happy he dressed up.

 “He said it’s going to make sense when you see Stiles,” Allison informs her.  

“Ah,” Lydia nods, but she catches Allison’s eye and the same look crosses her face. Scott decides maybe it’s just some inside thing between the two of them. “Well come on in.”  

There’s people everywhere, drinking and laughing. There’s some cute couple costumes, but Allison and Lydia are still the best ones he’s seen; hopefully he and Stiles can outdo them.  He mills around for a while till he runs into Isaac, who smiles like a madman.

“Stiles was telling me about your costumes earlier. Looks cool. My fangs are totally better though,” he says, glancing around for a second before letting them drop into place, running his tongue over the sharp white canines.

Scott nudges his arm, popping his plastic ones out for a second.  “Not the best choice,” he admits. “But if I showed up in full wolf form it mighta freaked people out a little.”

 Isaac himself is dressed as a police officer, and seeing him dressed up at all is a testament to Lydia’s persuasion skills. Frankly, Scott’s surprised there’s not a mob of girls around him, but Isaac never liked being crowded anyway.  “But ya look good, Scott.”  

“Yeah, sure. It’ll be worth it though. You seen Stiles around?”  

“Mmmmmm,” Isaac blows out a breath. “I saw him earlier, dunno where he went off to though.”  

“Alright, I gotta find him. See you later.” 

Isaac tips his hat, going back to his drink.

 In the kitchen, Scott runs into Boyd and Erica. Or more like walks in on, considering they’re leaning against the counter making out. Boyd makes to pull away, but Erica keeps him there for another good thirty seconds before letting him go, turning to Scott with a grin.  

Her smile only widens when she actually takes in the sight, and even the usually-stoic Boyd looks amused.

 “Oh my god, skip it,” Scott groans. “It’s a couple thing, Stiles is going as Red Riding Hood, blah blah blah. You seen him?”

 “Red Riding Hood?”

 “ _Yes_ , why is this so hard for you guys? You’d totally do it if Erica wanted you to.”  

“Nah, Boyd’s no fun,” Erica teases. “This was hard enough,” she adds, gesturing at the little bit of zombie makeup she’d managed to get on him, and the torn shirt and jeans. “But I made it worth his while,” she flicks a hand at herself this time, dressed in a nurse costume.  Boyd just smiles.  “Anyway,” she continues, “we saw him earlier but I’m not sure where he went. But about what you said with the costume-”  She cuts off when Stiles strolls into the kitchen.  

“Hey, Scotty,” he says casually, hopping up on a stool.  

Scott stares. And stares. And stares.

Erica giggles in the background.  

“Stiles,” Scott says slowly. “What’re you wearing?”  

“I’m Red Riding Hood!” he says, as though offended that Scott would ask such a thing. He flips his hood over his head for good measure. “See?”

 His hood, specifically the one attached to his trademark red hoodie, is worn over a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.  

“But… but you said-”

 “I think we’re gonna get going,” Boyd announces, having to half drag the laughing Erica from the room.

 “Oh my god you’re such a _liar_ ,” Scott hisses.

 “I didn’t lie. I said there was barely anything to my costume. Which is true. And I said I didn’t wanna distract the other partygoers. You know how many people asked me where my costume was tonight? Very taxing.”

 Scott takes a deep breath. It is true, technically, but god. “Okay,” he says. “Is there a reason you’re trying to kill me?”

 “I’m not trying to kill you, Scott. Such a drama queen.”

 “I might try to kill _you_ soon if you don’t start explaining.”

 “Right,” Stiles says, quickly tumbling into an explanation. “Okay so this seems bad, right? But it’s totally not. I’m actually doing you a favor here.” 

“A favor-” Scott starts, but there’s no interrupting a rambling Stiles.  

“Yes, a favor. See, Isaac and I made a bet that’s totally beneficial to you. He said if I could get one of the wolves into an actual wolf costume, he could get us a night alone in Derek’s loft, and we could have the guest room all to ourselves and Derek would never even know. That’s awesome, right?”

 It actually is kinda awesome, but Stiles doesn’t give him the chance to answer.

 “So I tried not to make it you, right? I did. Cuz like, ya know, I figured if you murdered me, we probably wouldn’t be able to go on our super romantic date in Derek’s newly furnished loft, which has a king size bed, which we could totally use. Okay, but the other wolves are pretty limited options. It couldn’t be Erica, cuz there’s no way she’d switch the nurse costume for a wolf one. So that left you, Derek, and Boyd. I tried just talking Boyd into it, like ‘hey man, wouldn’t it be so cool if you went as a wolf?’, and he said it was lame and wanted to know why so I explained it to him and told him that friends do each other favors and I would totally owe him one, to which he pointed out that we’re not actually friends. THAT HURT, BY THE WAY!” he calls out into the hallway, where he’s sure Boyd, or at least Erica, is eavesdropping.  

Scott’s considering stopping him at this point, but Stiles just keeps on trucking.

 “That left you and Derek. And obviously I couldn’t explain to Derek like ‘I need you to dress up as a wolf so I can use your loft without you knowing about it’, cuz that would sorta defeat the purpose. Plus I figured me even suggesting it might lead him to threaten to rip my throat out- which would be the third time this month, by the way. Keep your pack in line Scott, geez- so I skipped over Derek altogether. Which left you. And I figured I would be able to get you to do it, cuz you’re the best boyfriend on the planet- did I mention that earlier? You are. The best. And so, so forgiving of your favorite scrawny human, who you probably shouldn’t kill because it’s getting harder and harder to make people believe in mountain lion attacks- and it’s not like I really _lied_ or anything.” 

“Stiles-"

“Okay, well I did lie, but they were lies of omission, not lies of commission, which are a completely different ballgame and-"

“Stiles.”

 “Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Right.” 

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Scott sighs, rubbing his fists into his eyes in frustration. “Only cuz your dad’s the sheriff though.”

“Well thank god for the BHPD,” Stiles says, testing how much room there is for jokes here.  

“But you know what I’m gonna do?” he asks, stepping closer.

 “Uh, forgive me and happily accompany me to Derek’s loft tomorrow night?” It’s worth a shot.

 “Yeah.” 

“ _Yeah_?”

 “Yeah. You know why it’s gonna be happy accompaniment?” 

“Because you love me?” he tries.  

“Yeah,” Scott agrees again, setting his hands on Stiles shoulders. “And because I’m gonna love seeing you in a red riding hood costume. A real one.”  

“Seriously?”  

“Mmhmm.” 

“Is the rest of the pack gonna have to see it? Cuz you can totally live the wolf thing down, but I dunno about this one.”  

“Nnn nn.” Scott leans over to his ear. “It’s gonna be all for me.”  

Stiles’ breath hitches in his throat for a second, before Scott leans down to kiss him. He parts Stiles’ lips with his tongue, and _wow_ , this is a better reaction than he expected.  

“And Stiles?” Scott says, pulling back for a second.  

“Yeah?”

 “You’re a douche.”  

Stiles lets out a surprised laugh and Scott grins, pulling him back for another kiss.  

Yeah, this definitely wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also posted to tumblr, visit me there at ghostargents! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3


End file.
